Zoo Days
by Lioness002
Summary: With nothing better to do, what trouble can our heros cause at the local Bellwood zoo? Just a bunch of stories for Kevin/Gwen and Ben/Julie based around things that can go on at the zoo. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Boredom Leads To Strange Things

**So this idea just kinda came to me one day after going to the zoo with my BFF and my guy friend. Anyway, I'm thinking just a bunch of one-shots for our favorite couple based around animals and events that can take place at the zoo. So tell me what you think. :)** **–I Own Nothing –Lioness002 :)**

**...**

It was a early morning spring day, the sun was out and shining and Ben, Kevin and I were siting at my house watching a movie. We really didn't have anything to do because it was spring break and there were no aliens to fight. I had my head against Kevin's shoulder as we watched "Failure To Launch," it was beyond funny, Kevin even laughed a couple of times. It was a romantic comedy and Kevin didn't like those much, but he sat through and endured it for me.

The movie ended and the credits rolled while Kevin stretched and put his arm around my shoulders with a loud and heavy sigh.

"You owe me so big after forcing me to watch that," Kevin said with a gigantic smirk.

"Do not, you have to admit it was pretty funny," I countered standing up and taking the DVD out of the player and putting it back in it's box. Kevin scoffed from the couch.

"I don't have to admit anything," he stated stubbornly. I rolled my eyes and turned off the TV to go and sit next to him on the couch.

"So you're saying you didn't laugh like crazy when the Mocking Bird bit Ace on the nose? Or when the chipmunk, dolphin, or vegetarian lizard bit Trip?" I stated not backing down. I stared Kevin down a second before he sighed.

"Okay, fine, maybe it wasn't totally bad," I smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear," I said standing up from the couch and grabbing empty soda cans, popcorn bowls, and chip bags off of the coffee table and ground. I took everything into the kitchen and either threw it away or put it in the dishwasher. When I walked back in Kevin was gone but Ben was passed out on the ground.

Kevin came back a few minutes later with a sharpie. My eyes widened when I saw the sharpie. "Your not going to do what I think you are are you?" I asked a little worried for Ben.

"Maybe, maybe not, it all depends on if Ben's deeply asleep enough," he said standing over Ben's drooling form menacingly. I put my hand against my face and moaned.

"Kevin, could you be anymore immature?" I asked slightly annoyed and slightly wanting to join in on the soon to be vandalized face of Ben. I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow waiting for Kevin's answer. Kevin just shrugged and took the sharpie pen cap off lowering it closer and closer toward Ben's face.

"You wouldn't," I whispered glaring at him.

"I would," he said back. Finally I walked over and tried to grab the sharpie.

"Kevin! Give me the sharpie!" I said trying to grab it from him as he held it above his head. I was jumping up and down trying to grab it, but to no avail. I gave a huff of annoyance and sat down on the couch. "Fine, go ahead, draw all over his face," I said sarcastically.

"Thanks the for the A-Okay," he said hovering the pen over Ben's face. All of a sudden Ben spoke up for the first time in hours.

"Touch me with that sharpie Levin, and you won't be able to use that hand," Ben threatened as he sat up and stretched a little. Kevin frowned and put the pen cap back on.

"Well that's a kill joy," Kevin mumbled handing me back my sharpie.

"Thank you," I said curling my fingers around the sharpie and taking it into the kitchen. I placed it by the phone and walked back into the living room. "Okay, what are we going to do today?" I asked sitting down on the couch again.

Ben and Kevin looked at each other and shrugged. "No idea," said Kevin coming to sit next to me. "Let Ben come up with something, he's the random idea maker," Kevin said with a smirk. Ben rolled his eyes and put his hand on his chin in thought.

"We could go to the movies," he suggested.

"Nothing goods out," I said after thinking about all of the possible movies. Ben thought again and was silent. Kevin sighed and let his head rest against the back of the couch.

"Come on Tennyson, think of something before I'm an old man," Ben raised an annoyed eyebrow and exhaled loudly.

"Why don't you try and think of something, Kevin?" Ben said sounding irritated. Kevin looked up at Ben and then turned on the TV.

"I'm good," he stated. I rolled my eyes and took the remote from his hand and turned the TV off. He sat up and stared at me. "Hey," he complained. I shook my head and turned to look at Ben.

"How about the park?" I suggested. Ben shook his head.

"No, we've been there recently and there isn't much to do."

"Kay," I said quietly thinking. All of a sudden Ben had and idea.

"Oh! Oh! Oh I got it!" He exclaimed jumping around. Kevin was snickering like crazy and I could see he was holding back most of the rude and stupid remarks.

"Need to go to the bathroom Tennyson?" Kevin asked. Ben stopped hopping up and down and frowned at Kevin.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But no, I had an idea about what we can do today." He stopped there and Kevin and I were waiting for him to continue. We waited for a few minutes before saying anything.

"And what would that be?" I asked slightly hesitant about what was getting Ben so worked up and excited. For all we knew it could be some Sumo Slammer's convention.

"Lets go to the zoo!" Ben exclaimed. Kevin and I were silent for a few seconds before answering.

"That's not actually a bad idea, Ben. Good job," said Kevin.

"Thank you,"said Ben proudly. I nodded in agreement to Kevin's statement.

"Okay, all of us can go and get money, camera's, and whatever else we need to go to the zoo. Ben you can invite Julie as well," I said standing up and walking into the kitchen to write a letter to my parents.

"This is going to be great!" Ben said jumping up and running for the door. "See you guys in an hour!" He called slamming the door on his way out in his excitement. Kevin laughed and stood up from the couch. I walked out of the kitchen and gave him a quick hug.

"See you soon," he said giving me a peck on the lips before leaving the house. I smiled and rubbed my lips. I walked upstairs to get ready to go to the zoo, this would be the first time in years that I'd gone to the zoo. "Today is going to be interesting," I thought trying on different outfits, "really interesting."

**...**

**Sorry it was so short, this was just a set-up chapter. The actual zoo going will start in the next chapter. So let me know if I should continue and if so please leave a review! :) Also, if you have any ideas or animals you want to see in the story, tell me in a review. Thanks! :)**

–**Lioness002 :)**


	2. Penguins

**So here's the second chapter of, "A Day at the Zoo." I hope everyone will enjoy and leave a review at the end. So read and enjoy! :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

We all met up back at my house an hour later. Julie was excited to go to the zoo and like me, she hadn't gone to the zoo in years. Ben and Julie were going to ride together in Ben's car and I was going to go with Kevin in his car.

"Does everyone have everything?" I asked as we all headed out of my house. Everyone nodded as they looked through their pockets or bags. "Okay then, see everyone there, make sure to meet up at the west entrance," I said heading for Kevin's car. Kevin unlocked the car and I slid into my rightful place in the passenger seat. I buckled up and waited for Kevin to start the car.

I looked over at him and smiled. "What?" I asked as he watched me. He shook his head and laughed.

"Nothing," he whispered bringing the car to life with a roar. We drove and talked all the way to the zoo while laughing at insignificant facts and events from past years, when I was with Kevin nothing could go wrong it seemed. Kevin and I waited for the light to change so we could pull into the zoo's parking lot. Kevin drove around a few minutes looking for a open spot, but it was to no avail, there were no spots. We figured as much considering it was the zoo and it's nearly impossible to find a spot to park.

"Looks like it's to the curb," I said watching over Kevin's shoulder to make sure no one was coming. I bent over and grabbed my bag from the floor; I grabbed my camera and fingered it lightly with a wicked smile. I plastered an innocent and normal facial expression over my face as I angled the camera at Kevin. I pushed the button and saw the flash go off, Kevin quickly looked over to me and saw the camera in my hand. He frowned and shook his head.

"Really?" He asked staring at the device in my hand as he pulled over to a vacant parking place on the side of the road. I nodded and laughed as I unbuckled.

"It's hard to get a picture of you when you always shy away," I said putting the camera back in my bag. I looked up again and saw Kevin unbuckle his seat belt as well.

"I don't shy away," he defended.

"Do too," I said playfully teasing him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Whatever," he mumbled. I sighed and leaned over to give him a gentle peck on the cheek. He stiffened for a second before he realized I had kissed him. I patted him on the shoulder and got out of the car.

I turned to see Kevin still in the car, "You coming?" I asked. He nodded and got out of the car swiftly and then locked it up.

"Hold up!" He said stopping me from leaving and heading toward the zoo. I turned around to look at him.

"What?" I asked sweetly as he walked up to me.

"You forgot something."

"What?" I asked confused.

"This," he whispered leaning in and kissing me. I stood in shock for a second before my eyes closed and I joined in on the kiss.

I slowly slid my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, but it didn't last long before there came an, "Ew!" from a few yards away. Kevin and I separated and glared over at the source of the sound, it was Ben.

"Ben!" Kevin and I whined in unison. Ben had a disgusted look on his face and he shook his head.

"You two need to get a room," he said as Julie walked up.

"What's up? Everyone ready for the zoo?" She said cheerily and totally oblivious to the fact that Ben was very near to danger.

"Yep," Kevin said through clenched teeth. I sighed and grabbed Kevin's hand to head for the entrance.

"Ignore Ben, alright? He's just trying to annoy us."

"Well it's working," he said. I rolled my eyes and bumped him a little as we got to the front entrance to buy our tickets.

"Don't let it," I whispered. The teenage boy at the front desk looked bored as he watched us walk up, he was a red hair male with really bad acini and nerd glasses.

"How many?" Asked the teenager in a nasally voice. Kevin raised an eyebrow but looked over his shoulder to look for Ben and Julie but they were still a while off.

"Two," he answered. Kevin handed him the money and the teen waved us toward the door. I opened my purse and was going to pull out my wallet to pay Kevin back but he shook his head. "Don't, I took care of it."

"Kay," I said closing my bag. We walked toward the metal spinning door and went through, the zoo was already super crowded. Kevin whistled and shook his head.

"What have you gotten me into?" He asked gazing around at all the excited little kids running around for place to place. I smiled.

"Nothing you can't handle," I said looking around for the nearest exhibit. A few seconds later Ben and Julie showed up.

"Thank's for waiting for us guys," Ben said sarcastically with a small bit of annoyance in his tone. Kevin rolled his eyes at Ben and started walking toward the nearest zoo person. The zoo person and Kevin talked a few seconds before she handed him something. Kevin came back and handed me a map.

"Pick the first exhibit, Gwen," Kevin said completely ignoring Ben. I opened up the map and gazed around to pinpoint where we were at the moment. We had just entered the west entrance so that meant we were closest to the penguins.

"Let's start at the penguin exhibit," I said hading the map back to Kevin. Julie squealed and grabbed Ben's hand dragging him to the exhibit. Kevin and I laughed at Ben's first look of shock but sadly for us he got over it fast. Kevin and I walked over to the exhibit filled with water and aquatic birds swimming around playfully to find Ben and Julie, they had already disappeared among the masses.

The penguin tank was surrounded by tourists and family's with father's holding their children up on their shoulders so they could see better. Ben and Julie were over in a more uncrowded corner taking pictures with their phones. Kevin and I came over to Ben and Julie to see Julie talking to the penguins and Ben dialing through the Ultimatrix.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little worried to see what Ben could do in a public zoo by turning into some alien in broad daylight. He'd cause mass hysteria or some sort of fan riot.

"I'm trying to see if I have any alien that could talk to the animals," Ben answered, "wouldn't that be cool?"

"Ben, we are taking a day off," I said putting a hand over the Ultimatrix, "that means no crime fighting or aliens, got it?" Ben nodded.

"Yeah, got it."

"Good," said Kevin as leaned up against the tank. I walked up to the tank and placed my hand on the glass to watch the small and adorable animals swim around inside the tank. One of the penguins swam up and sat gazing at our small group of friends. I slowly pulled out my camera and snapped a picture before it swam away.

I then turned to see Julie looking around the small outdoor exhibit. She then spotted the small stone catacombs, she smiled and grabbed Ben's hand pulling him over to them. I laughed as she did this and told me to take a picture of them. I moved my camera into focus and snapped a few pictures.

Kevin from beside the tank snickered quietly, "Hey, Benji, get a room."

Ben blushed scarlet and crawled out of the cramped space and took a deep breath, Julie followed him. Julie shook her head and walked over and gave Ben a peck on the cheek. Kevin just shook his head at Ben's shocked and happy expression and handed him the map.

"Your turn to pick, Ben," said Kevin. Ben's eyes flittered around the map before they landed in one spot.

"We're going there," he said pointing to the spots location on the map. We all huddled around to see what Ben had in store for us now.

**...**

**That took so long to write! Sometimes I really hate my computer, it turned off on me in the middle of writing two times after I'd typed a lot. But anyway I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. So do me a favor and tell me how I'm doing and leave a review please! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

–**Lioness002**


	3. The Carousel

**Hello again everyone, here's the third chapter of "A Day at the Zoo," I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review when you are done reading, thanks. :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

"No way. Absolutely not." Kevin said staring at what Ben had picked on the map. Ben, Julie and I stared at the great zoo attraction in joy and amazement.

"I thought they only had these at amusement parks," Julie murmured to me while her eyes tracked the ride in joy and excitement.

"That's what's so great about it! You don't have to even go to a carnival to ride one!" Ben said excitedly bouncing up and down like a little kid. I had to admit I had always enjoyed going these rides even if they were a little childish.

"Again, no." Kevin said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest. I put on my pout face and turned toward him with my emerald eye wide.

"Please Kevin, for me." I said pleadingly. I could see Kevin twitch and try to fight the urge to give me a huge hug and give me anything I wanted.

"No." He said, but I could hear the faint hesitation behind it. I smiled inwardly and took a step closer.

"Please." I whispered coking my head to the side and walking even closer. "For me." I whispered seductively as I ran my fingers lightly down his chest. I could see him biting his lip trying his hardest to resist. He took a deep breath and looked at me in an annoyed way.

"I hate you." He hissed. I shook my head and smiled.

"No you don't." I said placing my hand behind his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. My insides melted at the slightest touch from him even if it were a small kiss. I sighed into his mouth when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Ugh, um." Ben said clearing his throat. Kevin and I separated grudgingly.

"So, are we ready to ride the carousel?" Ben asked awkwardly. Kevin and I nodded and Julie bounced happily.

"Great! Come on!" She said grabbing Ben's hand and pulling him over to the coin machine. They both inserted a dollar and the machine dealt out two coins that were only good for the ride. Ben and Julie waved us over so we could get our coins.

"How did you convince me to do this again?" Kevin asked putting in a dollar for him and a dollar for me. I shrugged and grabbed two of the coins.

"I seduced you." I teased walking over to the line where Ben and Julie were waiting.

"Oh that's right." Kevin said coming over to stand next to me. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not sitting on a stupid horse." Kevin stated handing the machine director the two coins for him and the two coins for me.

"Good, that means you can sit in the sleigh with me." I paused and looked over my shoulder with an innocent smile. "Oh, and Kevin, that kiss was just a preview of what's to come." I said stepping onto the ride and heading for one of the sleighs. There was a long silence and then the sound of hurried steps. "Got him." I thought sliding into the sleigh.

"Sooo, that was just a preview, huh?" Kevin said coming into the sleigh to sit next to me. I shrugged and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"If you want." I teased.

I looked around for Ben and Julie and finally saw them; Ben was hugging the horse he was sitting on and Julie was perched proudly on the horse next to Ben. I giggled and pulled out my camera and snapped a secret picture. I glanced at the outcome and smiled to myself, it looked great and it would be a good picture for my photo album. I could feel Kevin looking over my shoulder to see what I was doing, I showed him the picture of Ben looking like a idiot.

"That's Ben alright." Kevin said taking the camera and flipping through the pictures. "I can't help but notice that you're not in any of the pictures." Kevin said. I shrugged and tried to grab for the camera.

"I take the pictures, I'm not in them." I said making another attempt for the camera. Kevin pulled it out of my reach with a sly smile.

"You wouldn't even be in a picture if it were you and me?" Kevin said innocently. I frowned and Kevin knew he had gotten me. I sighed and nodded toward him and the camera.

"Fine." I said giving in and giving Kevin a smile. He nodded and turned on the camera holding it out in front of us.

"Ready." I nodded and smiled. "Kay, 1...2...3!" I smiled and watched the flash go off. I blinked a couple of times after the picture was taken and held out for the camera to see the outcome. Kevin handed me the camera and I looked at the picture. I smiled and saved the picture.

"That's a keeper." I said putting the camera back in my bag.

"Uh huh." Kevin said as he kissed me lightly on the neck. I checked around real quick to make sure there were no little kids in the immediate area, I was satisfied with the amount the kids around and how much they could see so I kissed Kevin back quickly.

"Wait till the ride starts." I said just as the carousel lurched forward and started to spin.

"Patience really does pay off." Kevin said placing a hand on my cheek. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Three minutes." I whispered pulling him to me. Kevin reacted enthusiastically and tangled his fingers in my hair. "Mmm." I moaned as Kevin slipped his tongue into my mouth. Kevin and I rallied with our tongues battling for dominance to see who would come out on top as I ranked my fingers down his ripped and well muscled chest and pushed myself closer to him trying to make as little space between us as possible. We could both feel the carousel slowing and the ride just spinning off the excess energy making the ride draw to an end, neither of is wanted it to end at all.

I sexily ran my hands through his hair and with my tongue I drew a heart on the top of his mouth. I could sense Kevin's shock at first when he understood what the shape was, but it didn't last long. Kevin ran his hands along my waist and kissed my neck as the ride ended and as we separated for air. With both of our chests heaving we leaned our foreheads together and gazed lovingly into each other eyes.

"Wow." Kevin said lightly running a hand along my cheek again.

"Yeah." I said calming myself and catching my breath. I ran my fingers through my hair and straightening it out so it looked presentable.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Ben asked popping his head around the corner of the sleigh booth. Kevin and I smiled at each other in secret and nodded.

"Yeah, we're good." Kevin said standing up and holding out his hand for me to take. I smiled and grabbed it so he could help me up.

"Thanks." I said. He shrugged and we walked away hand in hand.

We all excited the ride and headed for the billboard that had the map of the zoo, we were all to lazy to pull out our own map and look at it. As we passed some little kids were walking by with their parents talking about the ride they just went on.

"How was the ride?" The mother asked her small daughter that looked about six.

"Okay, but there we two older kids kissing. It was gross." She said grabbing her moms hand. Her brother who looked about thirteen just shrugged.

"It's life, and that's gonna be me in a few years." He boasted pushing out his chest. Kevin and I were laughing quietly next to Ben and Julie listening in on the conversation.

"That's nice dears." The mom said pulling them away from earshot.

"Looks like we had an audience." Kevin said to me. I was still watching the family walk away.

"Guess so." I said absent mindedly. Kevin wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned his head over to whisper something into my ear.

"Guess what?" He whispered secretively.

"What?" I asked leaning closer.

"I like carousels now." He murmured. I smiled and broke out into a pure and real fit of laughter, Kevin joined in on my laughter. Kevin and I then turned around to see Ben glaring at us.

"Secrets don't make friends you know!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at us. Kevin shrugged.

"But it does make the world go round and I'm happy with my secrets." He said giving me a gentle squeeze.

"Me too." Ben just shrugged and looked at the map again.

"Your turn Julie, pick away." Julie nodded and her gaze flickered across the board.

"I know the perfect place..." She said confidently turning toward all of us, "the River Otter exhibit!"

**...**

**Alrighty, there's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed and you'll leave a review. Reviews make me happy. :) Oh, and happy early Thanksgiving! :)**

–**Lioness002**


	4. River Otters

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry I have not updated **_**A Day at the Zoo **_**in a while. I assure you I intend to continue this on a more regular basis. I had to write a bunch of holiday chapters and try to continue **_**Things Change **_**because I lost six pages and then I had major writers block. :(**** So anyway I hope you all can forgive me and let me know how the chapter is in a wonderful and nice review. Enjoy! -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

**P.S. To AlienEnvy101, this **_**is**_** the zoo from Seattle Washington. Nice deduction and I am glad the writing is good enough that you can tell it is the Seattle zoo. :) Good job to you for being observant. Enjoy!**

**...**

We walked for a few minutes passing small children and parents as we made our way toward the River Otters, our next stop in our zoo tour. All of us were determined to see all the animals in the whole zoo before the day ended and we left. On our way there we passed the Snowy Owls and Brown Bears, we would come back and look at them later. As we neared our destination, Julie and I both started to smile from ear to ear like little kids. As we rounded the corner we passed by some worn and aged signs pointing us toward different exhibits, the last one said River Otters. Julie and I looked at each other in excitement and bolted in that direction.

"Gwen! Julie! Where are you guys going?" Kevin called from behind us trying to keep up and get Ben's attention long enough to tell him we were moving again.

"To see the otter's silly." I teased over my shoulder as I ran after Julie. Kevin let out an aggravated sigh as he finally caught up to me.

"You know, you could give a guy the wrong idea by running away like that. It would seem like you wanted to see some otters more than your super gorgeous boyfriend." Kevin said grabbing onto my waist and halting me to a walking pace. I giggled and flipped my hair slightly as I unwound his arms from my waist.

"Cocky much?" I teased tapping his nose and following Ben and Julie.

"Only a little." He replied with a cheeky smile as he placed his hands into his pockets and continued to stroll by my side. We made slow progress toward our destination of the River Otter exhibit but we finally arrived. Julie and Ben were at the back of a small Girl Scout group waiting for a turn to get up close to the River Otters. The small group finally moved onto the next exhibit so Julie rushed up to peer into the tank in excitement.

"Look at them, they are so adorable!" Julie squealed as she pressed her face against the glass to watch the River Otters swim and play around in their tank. I smiled at Kevin and walked over until I stood next to her doing the exact same thing; we both loved the small and adorable little creatures. Ben and Kevin were rolling their eyes at our goofiness and were trying to stay awake, cute and fluffy did not hold boys interests.

"Really guys?" Ben said as he looked up from the pocket map as he watched us gush about how cute the small aquatic animals were.

"Yes really." Snapped Julie as she turned back to watch.

As we stood there, a zoo keeper came into the land part of the tank holding a bucket full of what I presumably thought would be food to feed the animals, I was right. It was feeding time for the animals so the keeper pulled out some type of fish for them to eat; she then tossed it near one of the otters. I smiled and pulled out my camera as I snapped a few pictures of the otters eating and playing. Julie was oooing and ahhing at the sight of the small creatures, I had to admit, they were really adorable.

"Are you guys done yet?" Ben whined hurtling the map down as he let his arms go limp. Julie turned around to look at Ben with fire in her eyes. Ben flinched as he shrunk back a little behind Kevin.

"No." She hissed turning her face back to the River Otters. Kevin rolled his eyes at Ben and pushed Ben away from him.

"Ben, stop being a baby and go talk with Julie, you're acting like a two year old." Kevin dissed as he glared at Ben. Ben shook his head and tried to scoot back behind Kevin. I silently growled to myself before I went and grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him over to Julie.

"Stay." I insisted tapping my foot on the cement until Ben nodded and hesitantly stood next to Julie. I stepped back and watched as Ben started to talk to Julie. I saw her nod and start pointing out things in the tank.

"Looks like our work is done." Kevin said stepping next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yep." I said pulling my camera out again and taking a few shots of Ben and Julie smiling. I even got a few with them holding hands. "Ben and Julie talking things out is much better than Julie ready to kill Ben because he's so annoying." I laughed. Kevin nodded in agreement. As Kevin and I walked over Ben ran off to some shadowy place in the zoo.

"What is Tennyson doing now?" Kevin scoffed as Kevin and I walked over to Julie.

"Just wait." She giggled. Kevin and I both looked to each other for a split second very worried of what we were about to see. Our eyes stealthily scanned for Ben as we tried not to go into panic mode. Ben by himself in a zoo was _bad_ news.

"Hey guys!" Ben said suddenly in a slightly distorted voice. I slightly jumped as I searched for where the voice had come from and I nearly fainted when I turned and saw Ben as Jip-Jaws in the Otter Tank. Kevin saw it the same time I did and burst out into laughter.

"That-has to be-the ugliest-otter I have ever-scene." Kevin laughed gasping for breath and clutching his sides. Ben swam around the tank and talked with the small and fury creatures. I was freaking out in my mind hoping desperately that no one would notice a five-foot scaly fish in the Otter Tank. Julie was smiling as Ben and the otters swam side by side in the tank and did small flips out of the water.

"Oh my gosh!" Julie squealed. I was wide eyed as I pulled out my camera and handed it her. Julie took it enthusiastically and started snapping pictures like crazy.

"We're dead." I whispered as Ben held an otter out of the tank so it could come nose to nose with Julie.

"Yep." Kevin concluded. "We can still run." He suggested with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the tank.

"Ben," I called as Ben swam over and popped over the top of the tank.

"Yes." He answered hoarsely because he was out of the water.

"Get out of there; do you want to get thrown out of the zoo?" I asked. Ben as Jip-Jaws sighed.

"No." He said hopping out of the tank and slapping the Ultimatrix. "You've got to admit though, that was pretty cool."

"Cool? That was beyond cool!" Julie exclaimed wrapping her arms around Ben's neck. Ben smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, at least someone supports me." I rubbed my temples and took my camera back from Julie.

"Alright, where to next everyone?"

**...**

**There's chapter fou****r of A Day at the Zoo. Sorry it took so long to update, I assure everyone that this story will have more regular updates from now on. So I hope you enjoyed and loved Ben's antics. I know I loved writing it. :) So if you liked it, loved it, or even hated it, leave me a review! :)**

**-Lioness002**


	5. Lions and Tigers and Bears Oh My!

**Wow, okay, it has been FOREVER! I am soooo sorry about that. I had other stories going and I almost forgot about this one. I also have kind of lost my passion for Ben 10 so writing new chapters is becoming difficult. But anyways this is the new chapter and I hope everyone enjoys! :)**** -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

"Lions!"

"Tigers!"

"Bears!"

I stared at my three friends and rubbed my forehead. "Oh my." I said wide eyed. "We can't go and see all of those animals at the same time." I said looking between Kevin, Julie and Ben.

"Sure we can." Ben said scrolling through the Ultimatrix looking for Echo Echo or XLR8.

"Nope." I said slapping his hand away. "Today is about being normal and having fun, not goofing off in a zoo with aliens."

"I vote we see the bears." Kevin said after a few seconds of silence.

"I want to see the tigers." Julie fretted giving Kevin a frown.

"I want to see the lions." Ben whined. I sighed and pulled out the map to see where we were. Right now we had just the River Otters so the next closest exhibit was the bears.

"We are going to see the bears." I said. Kevin laughed and did a fist pump in triumph.

"That's so unfair, you're biased!" Julie and Ben said crossing their arms unison. The action should have freaked me out a bit considering it was synced but I ignored it when I remembered my cousin was involved. He and anyone around him ended up weird and sometimes picked up personality traits and actions because they were with him so often.

"Just because you two are dating doesn't mean he gets special treatment." Ben yelled stomping his foot and pointing in Kevin's direction. Kevin saw Ben stomp his foot and his lips twitched as he held in a fit out laughter and a mean comment. It would be something about Ben being a girl or gay, either way it wasn't nice.

"I'm not saying it because we're dating. It's the next closest exhibit. See?" I said holding the map out to Ben and Julie. They both took a side and bent down to examine the glossy paper as the sun shone down and caused a glare. Julie shaded her eyes and pinpointed where we were before nodding slowly.

"She's right; it's the next closest exhibit." She said dropping the map and handing it back to me.

"Thank you. After that are the lion's exhibit and then the tiger's exhibit." Everyone nodded in agreement and looked at the map for the direction. "Alright then, let's go." I said folding up the map and heading in the direction of the brown bears.

* * *

"Roar!" Ben exclaimed leaning over the railing of the bear cage. Kevin grabbed him by the back of the jacket and pulled him back.

"Do you want to be their lunch? Because it would be very easy for you to 'accidentally' fall into the cage and be eaten alive by the bears down there." Ben turned around and looked at Kevin sternly.

"Have I ever told you that you are an extremely sarcastic and annoying person?"

"All the time, I'm immune to it." Kevin teased. Ben rolled his eyes and looked at me as he shook his head.

"How do you put up with him?"

"Lots of practice." I smirked.

"Hey." Kevin complained.

"It's the truth." Suddenly there was a blinding flash and we all looked over to see Julie with the camera. I looked into my backpack and my camera was gone.

"How did you-?"

"You were distracted." Julie said looking at the outcome of the picture. She smiled and nodded at the picture and I nodded back as she handed me my camera back.

"Can we move on?" Ben whined popping up behind Julie wrapping his arms around her waste and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Fine with me." I said. "Kevin?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to see something big and violent."

"Go figure." Ben muttered under his breath. Kevin frowned and slapped him in the back of the head as he walked up beside me.

"Your cousin really drives me crazy."

"I know that already, that's what everyone says, including me"

"To the lions!" Julie chirped as she got out of Ben's grip and started running in the direction of the lion's exhibit.

"Hey Julie, wait up!" Ben called as he ran after her dodging groups of little kids, families, and senor citizens. I laughed under my breath and latched my hand with Kevin's.

"Come on, we better hurry and catch up with them before they destroy the zoo."

"The horror." Kevin said faking concern.

* * *

"Tell me again why we went to the lions when we skipped around 1/3 of the zoo." Kevin said as he watched Julie snap some pictures.

"Because it's what Julie and I wanted to do." Ben said defending his girlfriend.

"Right." Kevin drawled out as he leaned up against the Plexiglas window in boredom. "I don't see the big deal, they're just big cats." Julie and I rounded on him with huge frowns.

"They are beautiful creatures." I said hitting him in the arm. "They are the kings and queens of the Safari, the rulers of all majestic cats. Show some respect." I snapped. Kevin snorted and Julie held her hand up for a high-five. I smiled and slapped my hand to hers.

"Go cats!" Julie said with a smile.

"I thought you were a dog person." Kevin said thinking about Ship.

"I love all animals but I am fine with cats or dogs." She said turning away from Kevin and looking at the grassy exhibit full of rocks with majestic cats lying on top. The biggest lion, the leader, yawned showing his full mouth of teeth before standing up and stretching. Julie and I stepped forward almost pressing our faces to glass as we watched a lion and his mate stand up and begin running around the exhibit. We laughed at the animals when they began to play fight and roll on the ground. There were about eight lions in the exhibit, four lions and four lionesses. I pulled out my camera and snapped some pictures of the tussling animals and laughed when the lioness pinned the other down and began licking its mane.

"How cute." I giggled. "Kitty love." I laughed with Julie. We heard Ben and Kevin sigh from behind us. We both turned around and our smiles fell slightly.

"Time to move on?" Julie asked sadly.

"Yep, but on the bright side its more cats, it's time to go see the tigers." Julie and I smiled at each other before running out of the exhibit.

"We'll see you guys there!" I called over my shoulder as Julie and I ran toward the orange and striped creature's exhibit.

* * *

"You guys run really fast when you want something don't you?" Ben said as he came running up to us with Kevin right behind.

"Yep." I said narrowing my eyes trying to catch a glimpse of the tigers.

"Where are they?" Ben asked peering around the exhibit. "I don't see them."

"Neither do we, they may be hiding." Julie said sadly. "I wanted to see the tigers." Julie said biting her lip and looking sadly at Ben. Ben gulped and looked at the Ultimatrix before looking at me.

"Can I-?"

"If it makes Julie happy, fine, use your aliens." I said. Ben nodded and started scrolling through the Ultimatrix for the perfect alien.

"Thanks Ben." Julie said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ben gave a goofy smile before nodding dumbly.

"Go on lover boy." Kevin said pushing him away. We stood against the fence for a few minutes just chatting before a loud roar echoed out to us. We all turned to look at the exhibit for a second before something else echoed out to us.

"Come on you stupid cats! Come out of here for my girlfriend and cousin. Rath demands it!" I heard echo through the tiger's tunnel and back to Julie, Kevin, and me who were still standing against the fence.

"Uh oh." Julie whispered biting her lip.

"You can say that again." I whispered as I heard pounds and roars echo back to us through the cave.

"Who bets he's dead?" Kevin said as all the tigers ran out of their cave and it collapsed in on Ben. Kevin snorted and shook his head as Ben popped his head out of the ruble and looked around confused.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Idiot." Kevin mumbled.

* * *

**Oh Ben, what are we going to do with you? Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter after it being so long. So thanks for reading and please leave me a review. If I get a bunch of reviews or a positive reaction I'll update a lot sooner, reviews help writers soooo much. :) So thanks again! -Lioness002**


	6. Nothing Ever Goes As Planned

**Hey there my Ben 10 lovers! So it's been a while and I am sorry about that. When I started this story I thought it would be fun to do every once and a while, but now that I don't really write for Ben 10 anymore I feel guilty it isn't finished. :(**** So to ease my own guilt and give you all something to read, this is going to be the last chapter of **_**Zoo Days**_**. So I want to say thank you to everyone for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for reading! :) -Lioness002**

* * *

So I'm not going to lie, we were all furious at Ben for destroying the Tiger Exhibit in the zoo. Who wouldn't be? He literally crushed it to the ground. Who does that? So when he slowly walked back up to us we were all in a half circle with crossed arms and stern expressions. How could he have been so stupid? It was like he was _trying_ to get us thrown out of the zoo. Or maybe have some huge event where his numerous fans circle around him and start chanting his name, that in retrospect seemed more likely.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled sadly as his green eyes bored into all of ours. "It was an accident; I was just trying to make Julie happy." Julie sighed and buried her face in her hands in shame. Ben frowned and looked at the ground just waiting for someone to yell at him.

"Well you knocked down an exhibit and now-" I stopped dead in the middle of my sentence as I saw a flame orange tiger walk right behind Kevin with an angry scowl on its face. "Kevin," I breathed in absolute terror, "turn around slowly." Really, since we fought aliens all the time, a tiger shouldn't have been that scary, but when it was a surprise attack and the tiger looked hungry, it held a little bit of a higher importance.

"Why?" He asked raising a dark eyebrow in question. "Am I missing something cool?" He asked whipping around before he let out a nervous cough. "Ohhhhh…" He mumbled dumbly as the tiger growled at him and lowered itself to the ground.

"Oh this is not good. What did you do Ben?" Julie hissed elbowing him in the side.

"I don't know, I didn't_ think_ I broke any walls." He said scratching his head in deep thought.

"Well obviously you did." I snapped as I felt manna collect around my hands. Kevin took an uneasy step back and grabbed the railing next to him to absorb the steel.

"So much better." He sighed contently.

"We have to get rid of it before-"

"WTF!" Someone screamed from behind us.

"-that happens." I sighed pulling my fiery hair behind my ear. I rolled my eyes and let out an internal groan when a swarm of zoo keepers and police came running up with guns and who knows what else.

"What happened?" The head police-man asked as he watched in horror as tiger after tiger ran out of the exhibit into the zoo. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and quickly called someone and told them to evacuate the zoo.

"The brilliant and ever so famous Ben Tennyson broke your zoo." Kevin chuckled turning away from the tiger as it was hit by a tranquiller by some zoo keepers.

"Wait, he's Ben Tennyson?" The zoo keeper asked with a stern expression.

"The one and only." Ben laughed half heartedly and cringed as the big burly zoo keeper walked up to him.

"Well, Ben Tennyson, I have only one thing to ask." He said poking him in the chest with his pen.

"Oh this is going to be good." Kevin smiled as he slid in behind me. I let out a disappointed sigh and glared at Ben, so much for one normal day at the zoo.

"And what's that?" He asked weakly as he closed one eye and leaned back from the man.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"What…?" He mumbled dumbly.

"My daughter is a huge fan and she would kill me if she knew that I met you and didn't get something signed." He said shoving a pen and paper at the shocked and very confused Ben.

"Uh, sure." He mumbled as he stared at the page with the utmost concentration as he signed his name. You would think after sixteen years he could sign his name without thinking about it, but then again it is Ben…so I wasn't that surprised. I blinked really quickly and had to stifle a small giggle, I was starting to sound like Kevin. Ben cleared his throat and handed the officer back his pen and paper.

"Well, thank you. Now you kids should get out of here. The zoo's being closed down so we can get all the tigers back. Sorry about the inconvenience." He said rubbing his sun burned and balding head.

"It's no problem sir." I said politely as I grabbed Ben's elbow. "We were just about to leave." He nodded and pointed us toward the exit before his walkie-talkie began to make static noises and woman's voice came through the speaker.

"Let's go before he asks anymore questions." Kevin said under his breath as we all briskly walked toward the exit. The second we all got out of the zoo we just stared at each other and burst out into laughter. It was the pure and innocent kind, the one that was contagious to everyone around. No longer were we all stressed out about everything going on in our lives, we had a lightness around us.

Kevin smirked at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and Ben and Julie latched hands as we all started walking back to our cars. Yes, our day didn't exactly turn out as planned, but it was fun. We got a little bit of fun and relaxation, and we all kind of bonded again. Sure Ben destroyed the zoo a little bit, but he and Julie got closer together after they spent all of that time fighting. And Kevin and I got to get a few good make-out sessions in, so really, I can't complain. It was the perfect time at the zoo because it was just so..._us_. It was random, crazy, and made no sense, but none of us would have had it any other way.

* * *

**So there we go, the end of Zoo Days. Thank you to everyone who read and stuck with me through this, it means a lot. So please do me a huge favor and click that little button at the bottom of the page and leave me review. Reviews are what make my writing worth while. :) So thanks everyone and I hope you enjoyed! **

**-Lioness002**


End file.
